Sakitnya tuh Disini
by Joy to Our World
Summary: Baca ajalah :v


**Sakitnya tuh Disini…**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy belong to Animonsta**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO, DLL.**

 **HAPPY READING…..**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini dia, Halilintar dan Yaya, berada di sebuah pantai yang sangat indah ditemani oleh matahari yang sudah uzur di ufuk barat, Yaya memakai long dress putih, ia menatap Halintar berkaca-kaca, begitu pun Halilintar.

"Halilintar.." panggil Yaya, ia menggenggam erat tangan Halilintar.

"Ya?" jawab Halilintar agak tercekat.

"I have something to tell you…" Yaya tersenyum.

"What is it?"

"I like.." Yaya gugup

"What?"

"I like…"

"Like what?" Halilintar bingung.

"I LIKE…" Yaya senyum-senyum.

"LIKE WHATT?"

"Like a black widow beibehh!" seru Yaya sambil joged-joged dengan latar belakang Rita Ora dan Iggy Azalea.

Halilintar langsung tepar di tempat.

.

.

"Kringgg!"

"Aduh, berisik amat lu ah…."

"Kriiinng….!"

"Iye, bentar lagi gue bangun…"

"Kriiing…!"

"Nyari masalah lo ama gue?"

"PRAANNG!"

"Yah, jam wekernya rusak deh…"

"Waks, rupanya cuman mimpi…"

.

.

~Sakitnya tuh Disini…~

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy belong to Animonsta**

 **Warning: OOC (Ini terjadi pada setiap chara :V) typo, eyd kagak jelas, Bahasa gaul campur ama betawi, humor garing.**

 **Sumarry: Di bulan puasa, Halilintar selalu mengalami hal-hal yang membuatnya mengatakan "Sakitnya tuh disini…"**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aduh, sial nih, jam weker gue rusak, jadi ga tahu kapan harus bangun buat sahur…" sungut Halilintar sambil kembali menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tentu saja.

Ia pun kembali ngorok setelah ngebantai jam wekernya.

2 jam kemudian..

"Untuk warga perumahan rintis di sekitarnya, kita sudah memasuki masa imsak…"

Mata beriris merah (Gara-gara lensa aje tuh :v) itu terbuka lebar.

"Pakkkk…. Gw belum sempat sahur….!"

.

.

SMP Pulau Kelapa… kelas 7-a

"Aduuh, lemes banget…" keluh Halilintar sambil menempelkan pipinya ke meja, matanya merem melek, sebenarnya sih waktu bulan puasa gini kagak ada kegiatan yang berarti, salahkan pak kepala sekolah Pulau Kelapa yang kelewat disiplin sampai mengharuskan anak-anak didiknya masuk pada bulan puasa.

Tiba-tiba ada yang duduk dekat Halilintar,

"Li, lo kenapa? Kok kayaknya lemes banget seh?" tanya Taufan, teman sekelas Halilintar yang kayak biasanya (Kepo minta ampun) sambil ngelihatin Halilintar.

"Gue gak sempat sahur tadi Fan, minum aja kagak, makanya gue lemes banget.." jawab Halilintar.

"Lah, kalau lo kagak sahur kenapa ngotot mau puasa?" tanya Taufan –LAGI-

"Gue pengen bulan puasa ini penuh gak ada yang bolong…"

"Kenapa?"

"Kata bokap nyokap gue, kalau puasa gue penuh tahun ini, mereka bakal ngebeliin gue mobil FERRARI," jawab Halilintar lagi, ngaco tuh dia,

Pipi Taufan menggembung menahan tawa,

"Ferrari atau gerobak sayur?" sindir Taufan, nyelekit karena Halilintar lah temannya yang paling kudet.

"Gak, sih, sebenarnya gue minta dibeliin sepeda baru…" Halilintar ngaku.

"Terus?"

"Kagak dikasih babe…"

"BWAHAHAH…" tawa Taufan pun meledak.

Halilintar mendelik pada Taufan, "Kalo kerjaan lo cuman nyakitin hati gue pergi aja lo dari sini…" usir Halilintar dengan wajah kesal.

"Yah, maaf deh," pinta Taufan sambil merangkul Halilintar, "Kalo gue udah kaya, gue beliin deh lo sepeda baru," lanjut Taufan.

"Masak…"

"Masak di dapur…"

"Gak juga, nyak gue masak di ruang tamu kok…"

"…"

"Sakitnya tuh disini tau gak?" ujar Halilintar sambil nunjuk hati nya.

Taufan tampak bingung.

"Apaan yang sakit? Usus lo?"

Halilintar langsung masang wajah maddog dan mukul kepala Taufan pake koran yang entah ia dapat dari mana. "Songong banget sih lo jadi orang, dasar kudet masak lo gak tahu sih lagu nya Cita Citata(ku menjadi polisi :v)"

"Yaelah, tega banget lo sama uke (?) sendiri…" ujar Taufan sambil manyun.

Dan Taufan pun menerima jutaan pukulan penuh kasih sayang dari Halilintar.

~Skip~

"E..mak, mati gue, haus, laper, lemaaasss….." seru Halilintar. Ia berjalan sempoyongan di sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya, dari tadi ia diliatin terus sama orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Laper…"

"BRUUUK!"

"Adoooh…."

Halilintar sukses nabrak tong sampah karena gak fokus #minum_aqua, alhasil semua isi tong sampah yang najis tralala itu tumpah ke jalanan, sedangkan Halilintar sendiri terjerambab di situ.

"Apes banget sih nasib gue hari ini, kenape ya? Apa ada yang nyantet gue? Jangan-jangan si Gempa padang lagi, soalnya kemaren gue kerjain dia sampai nangis, eh, tapi bisa juga si Api, atau TAUFANN! Air sih kagak mungkin…" Halilintar ngomong sendiri masih dengan posisi jatuhnya.

"Ih, ganteng-ganteng kok gila..?" ejek dua cewek yang melintas dekat Halilintar, terus mereka cekikikan kayak nek lampir dan ngibrit karena Halilintar udah berdiri masang wajah seremnya.

"Idiih, masak gue yang cakep kek Aliando ini dibilang gila, ih.. plis deh, jij gak tauh kan sifat akika tuh bijimana.." dan Halilintar pun mulai ber-OOC ria dengan bahasa bencong nya.

"Au ah gelap, BYE!" Halilintar mengibaskan tangannya ke udara, dan lenggak-lenggok kayak model jalan di catwalk.

~O~

"Aduuh, gerah banget sumpah, di dunia aja panasnya kek gini, gimana di neraka?, gue janji, gue gak bakal bolos sholat lagi, gue bakal sedekah," Halilintar ngoceh sambil buka aib, ia berjalan dengan gontai ke arah rumahnya.

"Enyak! Babe! Hali pulang!" serunya ia pun duduk di kursi didepan teras untuk membuka sepatunya.

"Kok gak ada suara enyak ama babe ya, kemana mereka?" gumam Halilintar.

Ia pun menemukan selembar kertas yang ditempelkan ke pintu.

 _Hali sayang.. enyak sama babe lagi kagak ada di rumah.._

 _Ncang lo sakit, jadi kami musti balik ke Bogor._

 _Dua atau tiga hari nyak sama babe pulang._

 _Bay… ^_^_

Halilintar mukanya merah banget, ia gigitin jarinya sendiri.

"NYAAAK! BABEEE!"

Dan kaca tetangga sukses hancur karena karena teriakan Halilintar yang cetaarr membahana badai.

"Huu, enyak sama babe jahat, udah tau anaknya kagak sahur tadi malam, malah ditinggal sendirian di rumah, gak di kasih tau lagi di mana tempatnya kunci, masa iya gue harus tidur di luar sini, malah gue gak bawa uang lagi, uang gue ada di dalam…." sungut Halilintar.

"F*CCKK!

To be continue.


End file.
